The Amazing Spider Girl a Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: <html><head></head>Due to a accident while fighting Doc Ock. May Carmen Parker also know as the Amazing Spider Girl ends being sent to the Totally Spies Universe. Where she must help Sam, Clover, and this universe version of her mother Alex fight the forces of evil.</html>


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Spiderman. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Spiderman is own by Marvel. The only thing I own is my oc. Please enjoy the preview chapter of the story challenge and leave reviews.

In the heart of downtown Beverly Hills. A 18 year old teenage girl with dark tan skin with long black hair that came down to her mid back and two brown bangs framing the sides of her face and dress in a skin tight black suit with a huge white spider symbol on the front of the chest area and back and two white squares on her hands with a mask covering the bottom part of her face was looking down at the people walking the streets with her blue eyes with a confuse look in them as the rain started to pour down.

"What the hell just happen to me and how I did I end up in downtown Beverly Hills on the other side of the country and in the middle of the night to. The last thing I remember was fighting good old ugly Doc Ock trying to stop him from getting his hands on Tony Stark's portal device. The only way I can figure out how I ended up here is that the good old Doc must have threw me into that strange portal when the device went off. Which is just great for you May Carmen Parker as the one time you take your eyes off the bad guy he ends up sending you clear across the country with no way to contact the other Avengers. I don't even what to think about what mom and dad are going to do to me when I get back as they most likely will be mad at me for being a little careless." said May letting out a groan

May Carmen Parker know to her allies and enemies as the Amazing Spider Girl and the host to the Venom Symbiote couldn't believe how bad her luck had gotten . She knew how dangerous Doc Ock was from the last few battle she had fought against the six arm mad scientist. But in one moment of carelessness she had taken her eyes off the bad guy to end up getting thrown through a portal and being sent from her beloved New York City to Downtown Beverly Hills in less then a minute. What was worse for the young teenage superhero was she had no way to contact her fellow Avengers and her parents Peter and Alex Parker better know as Spider Man and the X men Gambit. May could only image both her mom and dad were very worried about their daughter's safety and how grounded she would be when she got back home. The mere thought of facing her parents wrath sent a cold shiver up her spine and the rain didn't much either cheering her up. Knowing her parents she would get for worrying them would be a fight in the danger room with her uncle Logan and that was the last thing she wanted as the last time May ended up in bed for a week even with her healing factor granted to her by the Iron Man Extremis System.

May let out a sigh as she knew that the only way she would get out this mess was to try and contact her parents and her friends and tell them where she was and that she was alright. Which meant walking the streets below her as May Carmen Parker and not as Spider Girl as she didn't want anyone knowing that a superhero was in the city. With that May jump off the roof of the building she was standing on and into the ally below. As soon as she landed on her feet her Symbiote costume shifted around and turn into a pair of blue jeans and black shirt with a red jacket over it and white sneakers as her face mask disappeared revealing her young beautiful face that was a cross between her mothers and fathers looks. May look herself over one final time as she walk out of the ally and into the streets in front of her hoping that she would not run into anymore trouble.

That's it for the preview chapter of this story challenge. For those who are interested in doing this challenge all I ask is for you to use my Oc for this preview chapter in the story and keep the plot of it intact. Other then that you have complete Freedom on how to write this story. On the page below is a profile of my Oc and her powers and Abilities. Thank you for taking the time to read this challenge and I hope to read some of your stories coming from this real soon. Good luck to all of you.

Marvel Mutant Datebase

Subjects Name: May Carmen Parker Aka The Amazing Spider Girl

Age: 18

Parents: Peter Parker Aka The Spectacular Spider Man and holder of the Uni Power and Alex Parker Aka Gambit

Powers and Abilities: Process Spider like Strength, Agility, and speed. Explosive Kinetic energy along with cosmic like abilities including flight, super human strength , high degree of resistance to physical pain and able to manipulate great amounts of energy granted to her by the Uni Power inherited from Peter Parker. Also has a fast acting healing factor granted to her by the Stark Industries Iron Man Extremis System and a ability to transform her skin into a diamond like substance from being a second generation mutant as well as being host to the Venom Symbiote which increases all of her powers.

Danger Level: unknowed


End file.
